


Can I take that to go, please?

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Busboy Tom, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Restaurants, Scenting, Tom's just trying to survive man, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: While attempting to host a debriefing among the higher ranks of his army, Red Leader finds that the restaurant of his choice may have been a poor decision. It's clear than an Omega is running about the waiting staff on the cusp of heat, and the scent is proving to be very distracting to the Alpha.I suppose that's how he wound up getting laid in the restaurant's bathroom.





	Can I take that to go, please?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea that's been on my mind for a while, and I figured it was a perfect combination of kinky and hilarious to write about.  
> I've been in a tad bit of a funk lately, so I hope you all still enjoy it anyways!

“-and in order to properly budget our current finances, it is vital to cut the spending of the defense unit by at least 5% and allocate it towards the navy units to allow more ocean based assaults upon our targets-“

No matter how hard Tord attempted to keep his attention on the winding lecture before him, his attention kept flickering about their current location with mild interest. Just about anything could be mildly interesting compared to the tactical strategizing with his upper-rank members.

Their dinner reservations had been acquired at an upper-elite establishment just off of the east coast of Britain. The entire estate reeked of prestige, the rich and plentiful dutifully socializing in an attempt to flash every pound of their worth.

Expensive wines with ancient dates poured over a meal of the finest culinary the country had to offer, pedigree Omegas and Betas flittering past tables to memorize orders and deliver swift and accurate service to the accompanying party of business leaders.

The Red Army was no different.

Tord raised his glass with a tilt of his wrist, some petite blonde instantly at his side to refill it as his right and left hand men, Paul and Patryk, reviewed the statistics with the remaining few members of the table. Things were going without a hitch.

…Except this scent that kept tickling the underside of the Red Leader’s nose.

It was a prickly scent, deep in distress, but laced with the unmistakable undertones of an Omega approaching heat. It was easy enough to ignore.

At first.

Chances are there was an Omegan waiter running about, slightly perturbed and ruffled from messing up an order. It wasn’t uncommon for an Omega’s adrenaline system to exude pre-heat scents into the air to curb an “attacker” (in this case angry customer) into breeding rather than eating. Sure the world had become far more civilized since then, but bodily functions were slow to change in response.

Yet as the dinner stretched on, Tord found himself nearly having to duck himself into the fabric of his silk napkin in order to hide from the scent. Worst off was he couldn’t even pin which Omega was the culprit. Far too many scents passed through his nose due to the condensed nature of the restaurant, to the point it was impossible to trail them all as they bustled about.

It was distracting.

Every time he opened his mouth it was as if he took a bite of something tropical, the deep pineapple undertones of that heat-stench making his mouth water. Being an Alpha of great pride, he wouldn’t ever think to make a spectacle of himself by sniffing about for the little bitch, yet it was nearly impossible to ignore his biology’s call.

You see, our esteemed Red Leader is what we like to refer to as a thoroughbred. Everything from his strength, to his stamina, to his olfactory senses is enhanced compared to the lesser breeds of Alphas surrounding them. While others may only notice the faintest of hints of this rather forefront scent, Tord was experiencing the full brute force of it.

It made for quite a good show of shifting his growing interest away from wandering eyes. He couldn’t afford the shame of knowing that he was getting **hard** of all things. He had hardly even noticed when the attention had fallen onto him in the meeting again, both of his eyes shifting up to study the expectant faces of his colleagues and companions.

“What do you think of the proclaimed budget changes, sir?” Yuu had asked, the man’s fingers idly twiddling together as Paul and Patryk awaited his final judgments. Shit. He really should have been paying attention, shouldn’t he?

“So long as the impact will not leave our defenses struggling to accommodate, you already are aware I couldn’t give a rats ass about how much allocates to what unit.” He finalized, taking a deep sip of his wine…right as a force knocked into his arm.

The wine went spilling over his uniform as Paul and Patryk looked on in shock, their leader’s fine coat tarnished with a spreading red stain across the front. Tord was absolutely enraged, his focus snapping on the incompetent fucker who would no doubt be receiving a bullet to the forehead.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

When Tord turned to the fucker responsible, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t one of the many waitresses bustling about. Instead it was this skinny excuse of a busboy. The man’s wild hair stuck out at all angles as he quickly reached over to pluck a napkin from their table, moving to the Alpha’s suit and fumbling as he merely rubbed the stain in further with his clumsy motions.

“Shit- I can. I can pay for dry cleaning, sir, god I feel so awful right now.” he sputtered, clearly an excuse to save his job. Tord’s glare was hard as his hand came up to grip the incompetent fool’s wrist, nearly crushing it as he pulled the arm away from the front of his suit. “That will be QUITE enough.” He stated, his tone laced with disgust-

Yet something else quickly caught his attention; and that was the overwhelming stench of pineapples. Glancing up to the flushed expression of this man- he could see for himself the effects that heat were wracking through him. He was trembling, blank eyes almost seeming glossy as bitten-red lips pulled into a tight line.

He reeked of arousal and fear, and it was quickly overwhelming Tord. Instead of breaking that insolent wrist before him, he couldn’t help but pull it closer to him and pull in a deep breath of the scent gland. His mouth watered as he took in the scent, richer than any meal and sweeter than the finest of wines.

The whimper that graced his ears as a result was nearly enough to have him throwing that sweet thing over the table right now. The busboy didn’t even fight, not until Tord managed to reach within himself and grip self-control at the forefront once more. He released the wrist in his hold, watching as the man- Tom, as his nametag read- quickly managed to regain his senses once more. A look of bafflement was spread across his features, until quickly it shifted into desperation as he balanced the tub full of dirty dishes on his hip once more.

“Please, sir, don’t tell my boss that I’m on the cusp of heat. I- I need this job.” He pleaded, head tilting superstitiously from side to side to ensure no wayward waitress would pick up on his distress. Red couldn’t believe it. The little shit was on suppressants, and somehow eluded detection.

Until this very moment, that is.

To a thoroughbred, a heat couldn’t even be properly contained from the use of suppressants. He could taste the lingering fertility, tongue thick in his mouth as he greedily swiped along the pallet. He had a lot of urges pulsing through his veins, what with aggression and arousal duking it out hand to hand in this moment.

The tipping scale was only emphasized when that plump lower lip pursed out, head tilting to expose the delicate curve of his throat. Tord should have known this little vixen would know how to curl his way out of aggressive situations. He only works among the strongest concentration of Alpha clientele. This was more than likely second nature by now as his adam’s apple bobbed with a deep, nervous swallow.

“Please?” He rasped, all sweet undertones, before Tord merely threw his napkin aside and ushered a deep growl from the pit of his throat. He was the Red Leader, and he would make sure this bitch knew that as he puffed out his chest and exuded a potent aggression from his being. Just the way the Omega’s knees nearly gave out was satisfaction enough, as well as the way that the lesser Alphas within his vicinity looked ready to bolt.

Aggression was a strong flavor, coming from Tord.

“You are dismissed, Thomas. I do not want you coming anywhere near my table since now, and you may consider yourself lucky I am in an amicable mood.” He hissed between clenched teeth, pinching the stained fabric between his fingers as not even the soft mink fur across his neck was spared the disgusting hue of pink.

“I will neither charge you, nor request your termination. Yet I think you should know just who you have made an enemy of.” He said, lips curling up into a cruel smile as he turned his full form towards the shivering man before him. He reached his hands up to tilt the nametag towards Tom, the initial R.L. flashing like a beacon to him.

Watching the color drain from his flushed cheeks could be considered the highlight of his day. No doubt talk of the esteemed Red Leader spread like wildfire through the waitresses and waiters, that the military leader responsible of the steady overthrow of multiple countries would be dining amongst their establishment.

The pride nearly outweighed his rage as Tom was tilting his head down in nervous submission, breath picking up as he steadily backed away from Tord. “I’m- I’m sorry, Red Leader, sir. It’s…very generous of you to let me walk away like this.” He tested, desperately looking for a way out of this situation.

It was clear the guy was full of himself, and Tom might be able to use that to his advantage. In actuality the Omega was only fearful for his job. No doubt if this dude spoke to the wrong manager he would be fired from the spot, and he really needed this high paying salary.

Yet Tord has had his fun, and his aggression quelled from the delicious sight of submission from this rude little Omega. So he turned back to his meal, smiling in content as he gingerly picked up the half spilled goblet to take another sip of the wine. “Get out of my sight.”

And off he scrambled, Yuu watching him go in almost delight as the Omega clasped his hands together in glee. “That was amazing, Red Leader! Did you see him squirm?”

Paul managed to give him a light smack at the back of his head as Patryk stifled his own amusement, leaning against his fist as gold eyes lazily moved to Tord’s. “Feel better after that? You turned quite a few heads.”

That was an excellent question, actually. Did he feel better after making sure everyone within earshot knew about the situation?

The unfortunate answer was no.

There was still the pressing matter of his aching cock to take into account for, and the realization of how deeply that busboy’s scent affected him could sour his once-elated mood. He sighed into his goblet as carefully he folded his jacket over his chest, placing down a heaping stack of money that he pulled from his coat.

“Just pay the bill and leave a tip. Take the food to go. You have your approval to allocate the budget, and I trust your judgments. I need to take care of myself before I go and see if I can get bits of this stain out.”

At least he could always count on his upper-ranks to get a job done swiftly. They were calling over for the check by the time that Tord rose from his table, making his way towards the bathrooms as his gait quite literally carved a path through the bustling people. Everyone moved out of his way, nobody having the confidence to stop him and ask if he needed anything.

It was a relief to finally be inside of the extravagant bathrooms, a single butler standing among the stall with a series of clean towels hanging from his arm. He spared him one look before Tord bore his fangs. “I want you out of the vicinity until I am done. I am under the exclusive list by the name of Red Leader, and I do not want any interruptions in here while I clean my coat. Tell anyone at the door to use the women’s bathroom. And inform your supervisor any complaints will be paid off handsomely.”

It really was satisfying to be the future leader of the world. The man was instantly turning on his heel and rushing out of the bathroom, fear souring the beta’s scent as Tord finally had the entire bathroom to himself.

And washing his coat was quite literally the farthest thing from his mind.

Instead he was moving into the large handicapped stall, his back hitting the tile as a low hiss left him from his straining erection. Not once had it lagged and given him a break. Even the base was slightly swollen with his knot, the scent of heat stuck under his nose as his hands flew down to the front buttons of his jacket.

He pulled them open one by one, parting open his coat and untucking the undershirt from the confines of his pants. From there it was all too easy to pull open his fly and withdraw his cock from his boxers, the length thick and heavy in his palm as he wrapped his fingers tightly along the head.

The slow drag of his palms had him nearly growling, the image of a pale busboy all too forefront in his imagination. No matter how he tried to battle the image with many of the submissive members of his army willing to present to their leader, this one single Omega was going to haunt his subconscious through the duration of his…session.

Fine. He could deal with this inconvenience himself.

He screwed his eyes tightly shut as precum slicked his palm with each stroke, passing over the length of his cock as his second hand squeezed around the throbbing knot before him. He could see that nervous look in the other’s expression, imagining how much sweeter it would appear knelt before his cock with unsteady hands holding his full length up.

 _God,_ what a thought.

Just as he was about to indulge himself to a quick orgasm to quell the fire rolling in his stomach, he froze at the sound of the door swinging open and a series of heavy footsteps entering his domain. The urge to slit that incompetent towel boy’s throat was nearly overwhelming as his hands dropped entirely from his knot as the stall next to his own became obviously occupied.

It was no matter. He could wait.

Yet as the silence stretched on with no sounds of change next to him besides the labored breathing of a particularly worked up patron, Tord was growing impatient. His hand was squeezing the still-throbbing base of his knot, the pain of being blue-balled quickly stoking the fires of his aggression. Right as he was about to finish himself off with little care for the person in the stall, the scent of something nearly irresistible wafted towards Tord.

He was completely taken aback as the smell the deeply rooted arousal of an all too familiar pineapple undertone was clogging his senses, eyes rolling back as the hand squeezing his cock began to stroke in quick motions. It was only when the sound of a zipper falling open and hasty fumbling reached his attention did the scent of heat become nearly unbearable.

“A-Ah…hah…”

The lewd noises that Tord was bearing witness to completely betrayed the Omega in the section just across from him, the wet noises of his arousal too loud in the Alpha’s ears, as no doubt the man was in the same state as him. He could already imagine those subtle fingers parting open his folds to play with his entrance, the stench of fear and arousal mixing together as he finger fucked himself to the memory of Tord asserting his title.

Tord was unable to stop the pleased growl that bubbled from his throat, noting the way that silence greeted his call. Not a single noise was heard across from him, the Omega dead quiet after Tord made his presence known. First the sultry little vixen wafts that irresistible heat and tarnishes the flavors of his meal, then he spills his drink all across his expensive uniform, and now? To know that he was just across the stall from him, uselessly attempting to work the levels of his heat down while Tord tried to alleviate himself?

His mind was made up as he threw open the stall door, hearing a startled whimper coming from the one adjacent to his own. It was no matter that the door was locked when he tested it- all it took was a well-placed hit to dislodge the lock. The door swung open, and the Alpha nearly had to recoil away from the condensed scent of heat filling the stall.

And in the center of it all was that very same busboy, three fingers deep inside of himself in order to scratch the itch that heat planted deep within himself. His pants had been kicked off to the right side of the toilet, the entire weight of his body helplessly leant against the brick wall diving the stalls.

His eyes were wide in alarm, before falling droopily shut as they very clearly moved down to the sight of the Alpha’s cock presented before him. His insides painfully clenched as he forced the fingers deeper into himself, slick rolling down his wrists as he felt his mouth water. A deep part of his mind was screaming at him to run, to hide, to cower and beg forgiveness of the Alpha that asserted his aggression so forefront with him.

But that part was instantly silenced by the need to subtly arch his back and whimper out a note of need towards the Alpha before him. No doubt that monstrosity between the man’s legs could finally soothe the rampant arousal pulsing through his veins. Just this once his higher brain functions no doubt had no say in this matter as he inclined his head to the side to flash the pale expanse of his throat.

“Fuck- ‘re’you gonna just keep standin’ there?” The man, Thomas, asked as he withdrew his fingers just long enough to rub rapidly over his sensitive clit. It was clear he wasn’t completely in his head as his hips kept bucking up in search of more contact, every inch of his body beckoning Tord closer.

A part of his pride whispered if this was actually what he needed; to bang some little twink in the public restroom of a five star establishments. He was one of their busboys at that, hardly even worth a second glance of his time.

Yet that didn’t stop his Alpha from entering the stall and slamming it shut before him. His nose was buried into Tom’s neck in an instant, hands flying down to forcefully move Tom’s out of the way as thick fingers traveled between his folds. The scent of his heat was hardly even tarnished by the suppressants he had taken earlier, no doubt noticeably by even a lesser Alpha by now.

His tongue darted out to taste the skin, the chemically artificial smell of a beta easily wiping off with the first stroke to expose that delicate Omegan sweetness underneath. Tord found himself craving more as he wrapped his lips around the skin of his throat, fingers picking up speed in rubbing along his clit as his tongue danced along Tom’s scent gland.

He was deeply pleased when the busboy only seemed all too eager to oblige, his legs parting open as a loud thump signaled his head coming into contact with the back of the wall. His throat was locked in a slow purr, hips gently rocking as Tord’s fingers moved down to test how dilated he was. He sucked in a breath when fingers much larger than his own pressed deep inside of him, curving in a way that had Tom mewling.

“Shit- fucking- god yes, please.” he didn’t even know what he was begging for as he tried to bounce down onto the fingers. Yet teeth along his scent gland were holding him still, legs akin to jello as the Army General above him kept stroking his insides in a way that no doubt would drive him to madness.

He had already been halfway to orgasm before- yet add a fourth finger to the sensations and Tom was lost. His back snapped into an arch as the force of his orgasm nearly had him breathless, eyes squeezed shut as his poor body continued to be coaxed along by the fingers. When he finally was allowed to come down, he opened his eyes once more to stare up at the face of the man before him.

Tord looked, for better words, absolutely goddamn wild. Those silver eyes were staring at Tom with a hunger that had him preening, his breath ragged as he took in the scent of the frayed Alpha before him. He smelled so sharp and strong, with spice tickling his nose pleasantly as he could only think of volcanic rock and burning wood. Perhaps it was the smoke of a cigar sticking to him that made his nose itch?

Tom couldn’t get enough of it as he wrapped one of his arms around the man’s neck to drag him closer. Perhaps he was feeling a bit bold, but he couldn’t help but grin into the crook of Tord’s neck as his tone dropped to a low purr. “Perhaps ’m gettin a bit ahead of myself here, but. I’d like to call you something besides Red Leader if you plan on fucking me against this stall?”

He nearly bit his words down when the thick length of the Alpha’s cock was already sliding between his lips, the sheer size of it making Tom’s head spin as he spread his legs to accommodate for it. God what he’d give to have that inside of him-

“Tord.”

He was taken by surprise, not exactly expecting the other to actually adhere to his request for a first name. It made something fierce move within his gut at the sound of that name, blank eyes meeting silver, before he let that name roll so sweetly off his tongue as his hand moved down to cup the entire length of Tord in his palm. “God, Tord- I need this so fuckin’ bad.”

Seems that the big guy was in the same boat as he rolled his hips between the heat of Tom’s cunt and hand. If the angle was just a bit better than no doubt it would be simple to slide inside of that tantalizing heat. Instead he found himself completely covered in the Omega’s slick, sliding easily between his palm.

Smaller hands were idly sliding along the back of Tord’s neck, the almost-shy look in Tom’s expression such a contrast to his previous gall as he gently gripped the strands at the nape of his neck. Tord found he oddly didn’t even mind that it was pulling at the base of his pulled-back ponytail, not when Tom was finally moving himself down to tease the head of his cock just barely grazing the insides of his hole.

“Shit, I don’t think ‘ve ever taken something this big before.” He confessed, letting the Alpha’s pride stoke itself as he felt the man’s hips moving forward to stake claim to his heat. Even if that was an outright lie (Edd undoubtedly had been the largest Alpha he had taken), he had Tord exactly where he wanted him as he allowed the calloused hands of this man to lift his leg and hook it over his arm.

Even with Tom bracing himself against the back of the stall, nothing could prepare him for the sheer _pleasure_ coursing through him at the feeling of Tord’s thick cock finally burying inside of him. His throat was clenched tight around a whine, hands flying up to grip the broad arms supporting him on the Alpha. He was mewling when he bottomed out almost instantly, the nudge of the Alpha’s knot already trying to part him open and lock him in place.

Tom wouldn’t have that, not yet. He rolled his own hips to stimulate himself, biting at his lower lip as the swelling knot caught on the rim of his entrance before finally dislodging itself and leaving Tom feeling woefully empty. Yet there was something in his eyes that quelled Tord’s rising anger.

The Omega pushed down once more, before pulling back and setting his own rhythm. The thick cock inside of him was finally reaching deep where his fingers couldn’t, quelling the fire of his heat as lithe arms wound around Tord’s neck to pull him closer. “Tord, please. Need you to fuck me against this wall ‘till I can’t even fuckin’ walk. Need it rough.”

He accented the rough by boldly biting at Tord’s lower lip, eyes fluttering back as Tord was quick to oblige. He was nearly slammed into the wall with the first push, barely even having time to accommodate to the pace as the Alpha was clearly adhering to the request. Tom could hardly even think as the back of his tailbone was already sore from the repeated thrusts against the wall.

At first Tom had been desperately gripping the very coat he had tarnished for support. Yet the longer that their coupling extended, it was clear this wasn’t enough. Tom was hungry for skin on skin, even between the many layers between them. His hands greedily pulled the hem of Tord’s undershirt from where they had been tucked inside his pants, before overheated palms eagerly slid under the shirt.

Tord’s body could be compared to Adonis as Tom moved his hands along the curved muscles and firm form, so powerful under his fingers as his body clenched down at the thought of such a strong and virile Alpha currently so deep inside of him. His hands went from his abs, to his chest, up past his shoulders- before finally his nails were raking deep lines down the planes of the Alpha’s back.

“Fuck me!” he shouted, head thrown back as sharp canines were buried deep into the side of his shoulder. He could feel it even through his button down and jacket, holding him in place as the Red Leader clearly wasn’t fucking around here. Yet just when Tom was about to fall over the edge at last, his eyes flew open in shock as he was left painfully empty.

“Tord, what-?” he was cut off as he found himself pivoting against the wall, Tord turning him around and forcing his chest and cheek against the rough brick. When he went to fill Tom up once more? The poor Omega was mewling out in ecstasy, body bending forward and arms bracing against the wall as Tord made quick work of bringing him back to the edge.

While missionary and other positions were most certainly enjoyable, nothing could beat the primal feeling of your mate’s chest against the curve of your back as they fucked into you just as wildly as their ancestors in the jungles. Tom was borderline drooling as his throat was bore by the Red Leader’s large hands splaying out along his neck, pulling him into a perfect arch as the swell of his cock reached every burning inch of his cunt.

Tom was borderline crying as he felt the full size of Tord’s cock beginning to swell at last, his legs shaking as each shove worked him further over the knot. He felt so full, like he was going to burst as his nails helplessly scraped against the brick. It was only when the final thrust gave way that Tom was cumming, sparks flying in front of his vision as he clenched down tight on the steadily swelling knot.

Instantly his body was in milking motions, his internal walls massaging and coaxing the Alpha right down to the swell of his knot to release his own seed into Tom’s waiting chambers. Remember when Tom said he felt he was going to burst? It was nothing to the sensation of Tord’s knot finally swelling in place, keeping every single drop of cum inside of Tom as he growled his release into the crook of the Omega’s shoulder.

Tom was in tears by the time that his stomach felt almost distended from the orgasm, only made even moreso intense as the Alpha pulled him closer to whisper against his ear. “Present yourself to me- come back with me, Thomas. It’s so dreadfully boring at the base. I need,” He paused, licking his lips. “I need a wild little bitch like you there with me to stop myself from going insane.”

Perhaps if Tom was in clearer head he would have rejected the courting advances of a power-hungry Alpha dictator with his eye on the world. He would stand back, look at their volatile personalities, and realize that this was a match that was truly made in hell. But with the knot between them, and the urges that his heat presented him with?

He was tilting his head back and all but ripping his collar down to expose the still-unmarked portion of his neck. “Fuckin’ take me already, god damnit.”

The world seemed to blank out when Tord’s claiming fangs had buried themselves deep into his scent gland, body awash with euphoria as a final orgasm managed to coax even more seed into his slightly swollen stomach. He was locked, filled, and marked by the Red Leader himself. Where regret should be blossoming only a deep laced satisfaction grew, his hands idly coming up to rest over Tord’s on his hips.

He shifted ever so, knowing that they would be stuck like this for a while even when the afterglow of his orgasm faded into content. There were a million thoughts running through his mind as the duo panted in the soft glow of the bathroom lights, the scent of his heat finally subsiding as his body was instantly soothed by the mating that took place.

He turned his nose into the crook of Tord’s shoulder, slightly grinning against the skin as his head was finally starting to come back to him. “We are so fucked, aren’t we.” He muttered, all while nuzzling into the sharp angle of his  Alpha’s jawline. “We’re going to be a disaster together.”

At least the Alpha had enough good sense to laugh as well, his eyes slipping shut as instead he wound his arms tighter around his new mate’s waist. Oddly enough, he didn’t regret his actions for a minute. “If I wanted a perfect Omega, I would pick one from my many diplomatic partners offering their sons and daughters to me.”

He traced his thumbs along the divots in Tom’s back, enjoying the dimples present there. “As ridiculous as it sounds, I think a quick rut with the little shit that spilled wine over my coat reeking of heat is the only fitting way to choose a mate.”

Tom had to hide his laughter into the crook of Tord’s neck, lips pulled up into a wide grin as Tord’s hands idly smoothed to pet the skin of his stomach. He was subtly thankful for it, given the weight of his release was certainly making the muscle and abdomen sore. “Guess I better break the news to my best friends.”

God, he couldn’t wait to see their reactions to Tom’s choice in mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I debated not even posting this, given that something about it felt wrong. But I already wrote 5k words, and I knew I wouldn't have the energy to re-write it.  
> But hey, someone is bound to enjoy it!


End file.
